World Tour: Mexican Holiday
by iheartkatamari
Summary: A collab made by Monstarzgirl and me. After Rebecca(Monstarzgirl's OC) wins a TV commercial contest, her friends and family join her on a trip to Mexico. When Little Arturo runs afoul of a band of silver thieves, it's up to Rebecca, Mojo and their friends to bring the baddies to justice! Slightly Arturo-centric; based on an Abbott and Costello movie.
1. A Winner is You

**This is a collab that Monstarzgirl and I worked on a little while ago(She and I each took turns writing parts of the story) which is a continuation of her own Powerpuff Girls series starring her OC, Rebecca Utonium, the professor's niece. The storyline is a nod to the Abbott and Costello movie, "Mexican Hayride." Please enjoy!(BTW Monstarzgirl, thank you very much for working on this story with me. I've always loved your stories and had a lot of fun writing this story with you; I look forward to us writing more in the future.) :)**

Narrator: "The city of Townsville! Where Rebecca Utonium and her friends are anxiously awaiting the results of the TV commercial contest they've entered!"

Rebecca and her boyfriend Mojo Jojo are sitting on the couch in the living room, while their friends Deanna, Ace, April, and Snake sit next to them. Big Billy stands behind the couch with his arms folded on top of the back of the couch, while Little Arturo and Grubber lie on the floor on either side of the couch on their bellies with their hands folded under their chins. At his moment, Rebecca's little cousins the Powerpuff Girls come floating into the room. "Howdy, Becca! Hi, guys!" Blossom greets them.

"What'cha watchin'?" Bubbles inquires.

"Well, we entered a contest for a slogan for Senor Antonio's microwave burritos a little while ago," Rebecca replies. "They'll be announcing the winner soon."

"The prize is a trip to Mexico," Mojo adds. "Several of us entered to better our chances of winning."

"Which slogan did you enter, Mojo?" Rebecca inquires. "'Senor Antonio's burritos are very tasty, delectable, and have a very appealing flavor.'" Mojo replies. "Ooh, that's very good!" replies an impressed Rebecca.

"Which did you enter, Becca?" Mojo then inquires. "'A little taste of Mexico in every bite.'" Rebecca replies. "Ooh, very nice!" replies an impressed Mojo.

"Which did you enter, Dee?" Ace inquires. "'The best burritos this side of the border.'" Deanna replies. "Ooh, dat's mighty good!" Ace replies.

"Which did you enterssssss, April?" Snake inquires. "'Senor Antonio's, the best burritos ever.'" April replies. "Ooh, that'ssssss mighty ssssssweet!" Snake replies.

Rebecca then casually turns to Arturo. "Which did you enter, Arturo?" Arturo slowly rises to his knees. "'Senor Antonio's burritos es muy, muy, mucho delicioso!'" Rebecca and Mojo exchange impressed looks. "Ooh, that's very good, too!"

Just then, an announcer appears on the screen. "We welcome you to the result show for the Senor Antonio's microwave burrito slogan contest." An image of two animated burros wearing sombreros and serapes then appears on the screen. The burros begin dancing and singing,

_Hot Tamales, Hot Tamales,  
See 'em boiling in a pot,  
Hot Tamales, Hot Tamales,  
Get 'em while they're good and hot!_

The burros remove a platter of burritos from a Mexican brick oven and lick their lips. The Powerpuffs giggle merrily at this. "Ohh, how cute!" Bubbles coos. "Aren't animated commercials so adorable?"

The announcer then reappears on the screen, holding an envelope. "And now to announce the winner of our contest." The group watchs anxiously as he tears the envelope open. Everyone watched the TV as the envelope opens. The announcer says, "The winner is a Miss Rebecca Utonium from Townsville, USA." Mojo said as he held Rebecca's hands, "It's you! You've won!" Rebecca squealed with glee and wrapped her arms around Mojo's neck, "I WON! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"

Mojo picks up Rebecca by her waist and swings her around happily as the two laughed, while the rest of the group cheered on happily. The Girls congratulated Rebecca, then a little puff of red fur ran to see what the commotion was. Rebecca bends down to pick up Roxi and says, "Hey, girl. Guess what? I won a contest!" Roxi barked happily and licked Rebecca's face with her tail wagging. The phone rings, then Mojo goes over to answer it.

He says, "Hello?"

The voice on the other end asks, "Hello, is Rebecca Utonium here? She's the winner of the contest for a slogan for Senor Antonio's burritos." Mojo said, "This is Mojo Jojo, but she's here and is available to speak to you." Getting everyone quiet, Mojo hands the phone for Rebecca and says, "Darling, this is for you."

"Thank you, Sweetheart." Rebecca replies as she takes the receiver. Mojo blushes deeply as Rebecca speaks into the receiver. "Hello? Yes, this is Rebecca Utonium." As Rebecca listen intently to the reply, her eyes light up. "Ooh, that's wonderful! Thank you! Goodbye." She then hangs up and turns to her friends. "They're holding the train ticket at the Townsville TV studio; there are thirteen of them, so there will be enough for us all to go!"

"Yay!" "Woohoo!" "Ohmigosh, this is wonderful!" Everyone cheers happily. Roxi gives several happy barks and begins prancing about on her hind legs, while the girls cheer, "Yay! Whee!" They then begin dancing in a circle and singing, "_La la la, la la la, we're going to Mexico, la la la, la la la, we're going to Mexico_..." Rebecca laughs merrily at their spunk; she then traipses up to Roxi and gently pets her ears. "And you'll be coming with us, Sweetie." The little puppy gives a happy whimper and merrily wags her tail. "And I'll bring Foxy along as well." Mojo adds. Roxi gives a smile and another little happy whimper.

A concerned look crosses Rebecca's face. "We'll need to hurry, but we should tell Uncle John about the trip first."

"Don't worry, Becca," Blossom replies. "We'll be happy to tell him." Rebecca plants a gentle kiss on each of their foreheads. "Oh, thank you, girls, you're such little dears." The girls then hurry off to tell the professor as Rebecca and Mojo traipse outside to Mojo's hovercraft and take off for the TV studio.


	2. We're on Our Way to Mexico

Once the two got towards the TV studio, they met up at a desk to see a secretary talking on the phone. She hangs up the phone and asks, "May I help you?" Rebecca said, "Hello, I'm Rebecca Utonium. I entered into a contest for the slogan for Senor Antonio's burritos."

The secretary said, "Oh, yes! Senor Antonio is waiting for you and so are a bunch of other people. If you go through the door and go down the hall to your right, you'll see him there."

Mojo said, "Thank you..." He leans over to see the nametag and says, "Regina."

"You're quite welcome, sir." Regina replies pleasantly.

Rebecca and Mojo make their way down the hallway and turn to the right, presently reaching a door, marked "Authorized Personnel only." Mojo knocks on the door, upon which the two of them are greeted by a tall skinny man clad in a brightly colored outfit and a sombrero. "Oh, hola! You must be the contest winners! Come in, please, come in!" he says merrily.

"Senor Antonio?" Rebecca inquires.

The man said, "Si, senorita. That's me. You must be Rebecca Utonium, correct?" Rebecca shakes his hand and says, "Yes, that's me. Pleased to meet you."

Senor Antonio said, "It's an honor to meet you, too. I've heard about you on the news almost a year ago that you reformed Mojo Jojo and that you're his corazon." Mojo spoke up and said, "You're correct, senor." Senor Antonio looked at Mojo and shook his hand, "Hola, como estas?" Mojo nodded, "Muy bien, gracias."

Senor Antonio said, "You two look like the best couple, just like Beauty and the Beast. Heck, even bigger than all the other celebrity couples in Hollywood. Oh, as for the prize of the contest, you two have won 13 train tickets for a trip to Mexico."

Rebecca's eyes brighten as Senor Antonio hands her the tickets. "Oh, muchas gracias, Senor! My family and friends will be so happy to see this!"

"You are quite welcome, Senorita Becca y Senor Mojo," Senor Antonio replies. "Adios, and please have a nice day!"

"You too, sir." Rebecca and Mojo call as they leave.

Moments later, Rebecca and Mojo arrive back at the house. "Hi, everyone!" Rebecca exclaims joyously. "We've got the tickets!"

"Oh boy!" everyone cheers. Arturo turns casually to the Powerpuffs. "You es going to love Mexico, ninas," he says happily. "It es a muy, muy bueno country; I used to live there."

"Hmm," Rebecca muses as she glances down at the tickets. "It says that the train leaves at 4 o'clock. This gives us about an hour to get ready."

"Good idea, we'd best hurry." Mojo replies.

Upon this, everyone quickly hurries home to pack for the trip. Rebecca hustles upstairs to her room with Roxi following closely behind. Rebecca packed most of her clothes, her makeup kit and necessities for her hygiene, and took her little CD player and CD case. Roxi gave a little bark, which made Rebecca say, "Okay, I'll get your little bag ready." She grabs a little bag and places a little tennis ball, a chew bone, and some little treats. Rebecca also got Roxi's brush, claw clippers, and shampoo ready. For the last touch, Rebecca got Roxi's little pink pillow she sleeps on packed.

Roxi happily barked and grabs her tiny leash with her teeth, then Rebecca clips the leash on the then gently leads Roxi downstairs where her family is waiting, upon which they all then make their way to the Townsville Train station where their friends are waiting. Mojo is walking Foxy on a leash; when the two pups meet, they happily bark hello to each other. The little puppy sisters gave each other licks, then Mojo said, "It's so nice to see these two still getting along." Rebecca sighed, "Yeah, isn't this sweet?" Deanna patted the little Pomeranians and smiled, "Hi, babies! You get to come along with us, too!" The puppies gave Deanna's face a lick, which made her hug the two and place gentle kisses to their little heads.

Ace checks his watch and says, "Guys, we better head to the station now."

April said, "Okay, let's get this show on the road!"

The group makes their way to the train station and quickly embark the train. Everyone quickly finds their seats as the train starts off. "Ahh," Rebecca sighs blissfully. "This trip will certainly be a lot of fun." Roxi, who's sitting on Rebecca's knee, gives a small happy whimper in agreement.

"You said it, Becca," Ace replies wistfully. "Especially since we'll be spending this time together." He gently takes Deanna's hand as he completes his sentence. Deanna's eyes twinkle. "Is it any wonder why I love this romantic fool?" she says sweetly as she plants a large kiss on Ace's cheek, causing him to blush.

A radio plays from overhead, "In others news, reports are heard of a ring of silver thieves gathering in Mexico City. Vacationing families are cautioned to proceed with extreme caution." The pups shudder and give small, frightened whimpers. Rebecca gently pets Roxi's soft little ears. "Don't be afraid, little ones, we won't let them cause trouble."

"Indeed," adds Mojo as he gently strokes Foxy's head. "We shall protect you and all of our friends from these crooks' troublemakings, wrongdoings, and misdeeds." The pups give small relieved barks and wag their tails happily.

Just then, the conductor calls from the P.A. system, "Next stop, Mexico City. Exit to the right." upon which the train comes to a halt and the group quickly disembarks.


	3. Thief Encounter

As they traipse outside, the group finds themselves in a mulling Mexican town square. Everyone lugged their suitcases towards the town, then they went towards a large plaza and headed inside. "Welcome, welcome!" a jovial voice greets them. The group turns to see a well-dressed lady in a colorful suit and sash approaching them. "I am Mayor Sophia, the mayor of this town, and it is quite a pleasure to meet you."

"Well, it's quite a pleasure to meet you, too, Ma'am," the professor replies, politely shaking Mayor Sophia's hand. "We've come to your fine city for a little vacation."

"Bueno, bueno," Sophia replies. "Our local hotel has the finest accommodations for vacationing familias: soft beds, good food, entertainment, and even a nice swimming pool!"

"Well, that sounds quite nice, Ma'am." the professor replies. As the professor and Mayor Sophia are talking, Arturo gradually becomes aware of some noises emanating from an alleyway behind them. Curious, he traipse over to the edge of the alley, sight unseen, and looks in. He quickly observes three people, a tall man with short black hair and a thin black mustache, wearing a straw hat, a green shirt with a collar, khaki pants, and brown shoes, a tall lady with long black hair, wearing a sparkling red dress and matching high heels, and thick red lipstick, and another lady with shoulder-length curly brown hair, wearing a light blue shirt with a collar, dark blue jeans, white converse, and a white straw hat.

"Heh heh," the man snickers, schemingly rubbing his hands together. "Once the tourists leave we'll sneak in and pilfer every bit of silver from that old mine!"

"Swell idea, Harry," the black haired lady replies. "But how'll we get 'em to leave?'

"Simple, Marie," Harry replies. "Dagmar will sneak into the hotel and masquerade as a singer, then we'll make our way toward the mine. It'll be the heist of the century!"

"Those must be the banditos," Arturo silently mumbles under his breath. "I will have to warn Becca, Mojo, and the others!" No sooner does he begin to hurry off, however, than he trips on a brick lying on the ground and tumbles into the alley, lying flat on his face in front of the crooks. "_WHOOOOOOOAAAA! OOF_!" Hearing the noise, the smugglers whip around to see Arturo lying on the ground in front of them. Panic pales Arturo's face as he glances up to se them. "Ahhh, hehehehehh..." he nervously laughs as sweat drips off of his face. "Hola, amigos. Wonderful weather we es having..."

"He's seen too much, get him!" Dagmar exclaims, upon which the crooks begin running toward them. Arturo's eyes grow large and he begins sweating even more profusely. "Uh oh..." He then quickly takes to his heels, crying, "HELP! SOMEONE, PLEASE! HELP ME!" Arturo ran as fast as his legs could carry him, but the crooks are gaining on the littlest Gang Green Gang member.

As Arturo rounds a corner, he quickly spots his friends. "HEELP! HEEELP!" he cries as he runs up to Rebecca and Mojo. Alarmed looks cross the girl and the monkey's faces. "Goodness, what's wrong, Arturo?' inquires a very concerned Rebecca.

"The banditos-the silver thieves-I saw them in an alley behind the square-" Arturo puffs, panting and out of breath. "I was hiding just out of sight, but I stumbled into the alley and they found me! Now they es after me!" Rebecca and Mojo exchange angry looks. "Don't worry, Arturo," a determined Rebecca replies. "We won't let them give you any trouble."

"Indeed," Mojo adds. "We shall protect you, which is to say that we shall prevent these scoundrels from troubling you in every way possible, which is to say that we shall keep them from antagonizing you in any way."

"Ohh, muchas gracias Senorita Becca y Senor Mojo," Arturo sighs. "You es good amigos."

"You're quite welcome." Rebecca replies warmly. Just then, the three hear the sounds of footsteps coming toward them and whip around to see the crooks hurrying up to them. "Where did he go? Let's find him!" they exclaim. Arturo's eyes grow large and his knees begin to shake; concerned, Foxy and Roxi give small, worried whimpers. "Oh, we'd better hurry and hide!" Rebecca notes.

"Good idea." Mojo replies, upon which the three friends and two pups quickly take to their heels. Spotting a stack of wooden crates out of the corner of her eye, Rebecca motions, "Quick! We can hide there!" upon which the five quickly duck behind the boxes before the crooks can see them. The baddies pause in their tracks and begin scratching their heads. "Hmm, where could they have gone?" Marie wonders. "They can't be far," Dagmar replies. "We'll have to keep looking." The crooks then set off.

From their hiding place, the five sit, gasping for breath. "That was a close one." Mojo notes. "Muchas gracias for saving me, amigos." says a very grateful Arturo. "You're quite welcome," Rebecca replies. A concerned look then crosses her face. "We should tell Uncle John and the others about this."

"Good idea, Becca Dear," Mojo replies. "The more people who can help, the better." Upon this, the five then set off to find the others.


	4. Hello Pedro

Once they met up with everyone, Rebecca said, "Uncle John, Arturo said that he saw the silver thieves and that they went after him. But we managed to hide with him until they left."

Mojo added, "We need to keep all eyes out for anything suspicious around here." Professor Utonium said, "Alright, but we need to check in to the hotel and get settled before we go around touring."

The group then makes their way to the hotel and checks in at the front desk. Arturo hides in amongst the group so he won't be spotted. Ace and Deanna notice Arturo fearfully glancing back and forth over each shoulder. "Ohh, I es so afraid that the banditos will come back."

"Don't be afraid, Arturo," Deanna says, gently placing a consoling hand on his shoulder. "We've all got your back."

"Yeah," Ace adds. "If dat Harry dude gives ya any trouble, I'll impress a couple a'things upon him. Things like my _LEFT FIST_ and my _RIGHT_!" He fiercely throws two punches into the air. "And the same goes for Dagmar and Marie!" Deanna adds as she throws a couple of punches of her own into the air. She and Ace had always been very tough.

Arturo breathes a very hearty sigh of relief. "Oh, muchas gracias, amigos!"

The hotel manager gives the group the keys to their rooms, upon which everyone heads upstairs. The professor and the girls take one room, Rebecca and Mojo take another, Deanna and Ace take another, April and Snake take another, and Arturo, Billy and Grubber take the last one. Roxi and Foxy got into their bed to share, snuggling up to each other. Rebecca says, "Aww, the babies are sleepy." Mojo said, "Yes, the trip from Townsville to here must've been tiring for them. They sure look cute when they're asleep, which is to say they look adorable, cuddly, and sweet when they're snuggled up together."

Rebecca sighed, "Yeah. Maybe we could unpack and then take a look around the plaza." Mojo nodded, "That's an excellent idea, Rebecca."

After Rebecca and Mojo unpack their suitcases, they quickly find the others, upon which everyone heads toward the plaza. Everyone wanders throughout the streets, marveling at the gorgeous sights; Arturo keeps apprehensively looking over his shoulder to make sure the crooks haven't come back.

Suddenly, feels a tug at her shoulder and turns to see a small black burro chewing on her straw hat. "Oh!" she squeals in amazement. The burro brays, "Hee haw!" as he drops her hat and begins merrily licking her face, causing her to giggle. Curious, the group turns to see what's happening. "Ooh, look," Billy notes. "Bubbles found a li'l donkey!"

He's a small black burro with a white snout and belly and a bristly brown mane and tailtip. He wears a large golden brown sombrero with a purple band and a red, yellow, and green striped blanket over his shoulders. Rebecca walks up to the burro and gently pets his scruffy coat. "Well, where did you come from, little fellow?" The burro brays happily and gently nuzzles her.

"He reminds me of Bruno and Burrito." Arturo says as he gently pets the burro's neck. Arturo then takes a small bag of tortilla chips out of his pocket and hands the burro some, which he happily eats. Arturo had always liked Bruno and Burrito when the group had paid Cowboy Jake's Dude Ranch a visit.

"Hmm," Mojo muses. "He seems to be wearing clothes, which indicates that he must belong to someone." Glancing at the burro's hat, Mojo observes the word, "PEDRO" embroidered onto the hat band. "Pedro must be his name."

"I wonder how we can find his owner?" Muses a concerned Bubbles. "We'll just have to keep an eye out for them," Rebecca replies. "In the mean time we can look after him."

"I hope Foxy and Roxi like him," Blossom notes. "He seems pretty sweet."

"I'm sure they will." Rebecca replies.

The group then continues their trek through the plaza, marveling at all the wonderful sights. Rebecca and her friends stop to peek at a booth selling jewelry. "Ah, hola, my good friends," the lady behind the counter greets them cheerfully. She hands Rebecca a pair of earrings with silver bird-shaped pendants, a necklace with a silver coin-shaped pendant to Deanna, and a bracelet with many lovely silver charms to April. "Please, have some free souvenirs."

"Why, thank you, miss, this is very kind of you." Rebecca says happily. "Ooh, these are beautiful!" April notes.

Ace looks over a silver coin charm wistfully. "Man, these're mighty sweet lookin'! It's amazin' ta think that these were once jus' pieces a'silver ore."

"Silver or what?" a perplexed Billy inquires.

"Silver ore." Ace replies.

"Yeah, but silver or what? It can't just be silver or nuthin'."

"No, no, silver ore. Y'know like da type folks find in a mine!"

"It's yours?"

"No, mine!"

"Well, Ace, it's either yours or it isn't."

"Folks dig it up from mines, an then they smelt it."

"Wonder why they smell it. It prob'ly don't smell like much."

"No, smelt it!"

"Well, Ace, they either smelled it or they didn't."

"No, smelted down by a smith!"

"Could a Jones make da jewelry?"

"Yeah, but then he'd be a smith."

Billy scratches his shaggy red hair in perplexity. "So...he'd hafta' change his name in order ta make da jewelry?"

Ace facepalms in exasperation. "Didn't you ever go ta school, stupid?"

"Duh, yeah," Billy replies. "The problem is, I came out da same way." Rebecca, Mojo and the others can only stare blankly.

In an instant, Snake says, "Hey, guysss! I just found some neat shoe shop downsss across here! Check these babiesss out! Fart shoesss!" On Snake's feet, he has a pair of sneakers with little whoopee cushions on the soles. With each step, little fart noises come up. Everyone looked at Snake weird as they tried not to laugh, but Mojo looked at Snake with a dead-pan face and said with his arms folded, "Really?"

Rebecca whispers to Mojo, "This is going to be a very short one-shot." Deanna and April giggled, while the rest of the gang laughed hard. Rebecca chuckled a little and said, "Those shoes are definitely out of this world!"Mojo stifles a laugh of his own. "Indeed."

Noticing the time, the professor states, "Hmm, it's almost noon. Maybe we should find some food." He notes a Mexican café nearby.

"Good idea." the others agree as everyone makes their way toward the restaurant


	5. Whatever Dagmar Wants

When everyone got their tables, they looked at the menu to see some good food. Rebecca said, "Those chicken chalupa supremes look good." Mojo said, "We could have those as the main course and split some nachos with cheese as the appetizer."

Presently a waiter comes by to take everyone's orders. After Rebecca and Mojo have made their order, Deanna and Ace order a taco pizza to share, April and Snake order two enchilada dinners with extra cheese, the professor orders the beef enchilada dinner and the girls each order cheese quesadillas, and Arturo, Billy and Grubber all order taco platters with a side of spicy nachos.

The waiter leaves for a bit, then brings everyone their orders, which everyone happily eats. "Mmm," Mojo says blissfully through a bite of chalupa. "These are quite delicious. The spices very much compliment the chicken and cheese."

"I quite agree." Rebecca happily replies through a bite.

"Mmm," Ace muses contentedly as he happily eats a slice of pizza. "This is sure real good-like. The chef sure makes a good presentation."

"Ooh, this es muy delicioso!" Arturo happily notes as he cheerfully munches a taco.

From a stage at the back of the dining room, a singer clad in a black silk tuxedo sings a lovely song that lilts through the air as a band accompanies him:

_Tell me when will you be mine,  
Tell me quando, quando, quaaaaandooo,  
We can share a love divine,  
Please don't make me wait again,_

_When will you say yes to me?_  
_Tell me quando, quando, quaaaaandooo,_  
_You mean happiness to me,_  
_Oh my love, please tell me when,_

_Every moment's a day,_  
_Every day seems a lifetime,_  
_Let me show you the way_  
_To a joy beyond compare,_

_I can't wait a moment more,_  
_Tell me quando, quando, quaaaaandooo,_  
_Say it's me that you adore,_  
_And then, Darling, tell me when,_

_Every moment's a day,_  
_Every day seems a lifetime,_  
_Let me show you the way_  
_To a joy beyond compare,_

_I can't wait a moment more,_  
_Tell me quando, quando, quaaaaandooo,_  
_Say it's me that you adore,_  
_And then, Darling, tell me when,_

_Oh, my darling, tell me when..._  
_Mmm, my darling, tell me when..._

_When!_

The couples all lovingly hold hands with each other. "Ohh, isn't this lovely, Mojo?" Rebecca coos. "Quite indeed, my love." he replies.

From beneath the table Arturo, Billy and Grubber are sharing, Pedro gives a small bray. Arturo quickly hushes him, "Hush, Pedro. We cannot let the restaurant owner know that we have brought a burro in here." He then quickly grabs a handful of nachos from off of his plate and hands it underneath the table, upon which Pedro happily eats the chips.

Just then, an announcer walks up onto the stage. "Senors y senoritas, the Café Buena is proud to present for your listening pleasure the music stylings of the lovely Senorita Dagmar!" Upon these words, Dagmar struts onto the stage, holding a fancy paper fan in her right hand. Arturo's eyes grow wide and he begins shaking more than a bobblehead on a car dashboard. "I-I-I-it's her!" he urgently whispers to Billy. "It's Dagmar! The banditos must be here!"

Noticing Arturo's apprehensiveness, Rebecca and Mojo share concerned looks, then glance toward the stage and share an audible gasp. Rebecca whispered, "We better get out of here. If she sees us with Arturo, we're cooked."

Mojo hissed, "Right. But let's just pretend that we don't know her and keep an eye out for any of the bandits, which is to say that we shouldn't get worked up and keep our heads as we look out, observe, and detect any of the bandits that are with Dagmar."

Upon spying Arturo in the dining room, Dagmar's eyes narrow. "It's that little green twerp from earlier! I'd better tell Harry and Marie!...but in the mean time, I'd better keep up this façade." She then begins to dance back and forth slowly and sing her song:

_"Whatever Dagmar wants, _

_Dagmar gets, _

_And little man, little Dagmar wants you, _

_Make up your mind to have _

_No regrets, _

_Recline yourself, resign yourself, you're through!_

_I always get_

_What I aim for,_

_And your heart and soul_

_Is what I came for!_

_Whatever Dagmar wants,_

_Dagmar gets,_

_Take off your coat,_ _Don't you know that you can't win?_

_You're no exception to the rule,_

_I'm irresistible, you fool,_

_Give in._

_Whatever Dagmar wants..._

_Dagmar gets!_

_I always get_

W_hat I aim for,_

_And your heart and soul_

_Is what I came for!_

_Whatever Dagmar wants,_

_Dagmar gets,_

_Take off your coat,_ _Don't you know that you can't win?_

_You're no exception to the rule,_

_I'm irresistible, you fool,_

_Give in..._

_Give in..._

_Giiiiive iiiiiiin!"_

As Dagmar sings, a frightened Arturo quickly scurries behind a nearby curtain. Rebecca and Mojo quietly traipse up to him, with Pedro following close behind. "Please, don't be afraid," Rebecca whispers consolingly. "We won't let the bad guys get you."

"Indeed," Mojo agrees. "We shall capture, apprehend, and bring these bullies to justice quite swiftly." Pedro, who's traipsed up next to Arturo, gives a friendly, "Hee-haw."

"See?" Rebecca says. "Pedro's on your side, too."

Arturo is still a little scared, but slowly tiptoes out from behind the curtain. "You make me feel muy mucho better, but how es we going to catch them?" A determined look crosses Rebecca's face. "We'll have to set a trap for them."

"Quite indeed." Mojo agrees, also looking determined.

Just then, the four of them hear footsteps and turn to see three shadowy figures traipsing toward the back door. The four took cover behind some set pieces for the stage and watched the figures head out of the back door. Mojo whispers, "We should follow them and see where they strike, then come up with a way to trap them."

"Good idea." Rebecca and Arturo reply; Pedro even gives an obliging bray.

The four of them quickly hurry outside, but unfortunately, the thieves have already left. "Oh dear," notes a concerned Rebecca. "They seem to have escaped."

"Don't worry, my sweet," replies a determined Mojo. "I'm sure we'll find them soon."


	6. Heroes in Disguise

At this moment, the rest of the gang hurry up to them. "Say, is somethin' wrong, guys?" Ace inquires. "We heard da crooks runnin' around back dere."

"Yes, but they seem to have gotten away." Mojo replies with more than a bit of concern to his voice.

Just then, Arturo notices a rolled up piece of paper lying on the ground. "Eh?" He traipses over, picks it up, and unrolls it. "Oh my!" His friends hurry up to him. "Is something wrong, Arturo?" Rebecca inquires.

"I found a map to a silver mine; the banditos must have dropped it." Arturo replies. Everyone exchanges concerned looks. "They must have come by here." Rebecca notes. Arturo feels a large shudder run down his spine. "Hopefully not too close by."

"Well, there's only one thing to do," notes a determined Mojo. "We'll have to keep an eye out for anyone suspicious, or any clues we might find."

"Good idea." everyone obliges.

Arturo, still feeling very scared, inquires, "But, what es we going to do if they see us?" Spotting a costume shop nearby, Mojo's mind races. He snaps his fingers and says, "Simple, we'll disguise ourselves. Come on." Mojo dragged them towards a costume shop and quickly grabbed some clothes, then he hands Rebecca a light pink dress that has a red rose pattern at the bottom of the skirt and a ruffled off-the shoulder neckline with short puffy sleeves hanging loose. Mojo said, "You're a good dancer, so you'd be good at dancing to the Spanish rhythm."

Rebecca says, "Okay." She spots some black character shoes. Rebecca got towards the changing room to get out of her clothes. She fastened the shoes on her feet, then brushed her hair into a low bun and bobby-pinned it in place. She adds more finishing touches by putting on mascara on her lashes, blush to her cheeks, and red lipstick.

Rebecca walks out and pays for her costume as she's wearing it, then buys a pair of little castanets. She looked to see Mojo garbed in a black shirt, black gloves, a black cape, black pants, and a pair of black boots. He wore a black bandana over his brain helmet, a black leather mask over his eyes with little holes for him to see, and a black hat over the bandana. Mojo looked around to see a guitar, tuned it as he plucks the strings for scales, and takes it.

Mojo said after paying for his costume and walking out of the shop with Rebecca, "Perfect look for you. The earrings are a good touch, but there seems to be something missing." Rebecca said, "What's that?" Spotting some red roses growing on a vine from a pillar, Mojo plucks a rose off and carefully picks the thorns off. Setting the rose in Rebecca's hair, he smiled, "Just a little rose for my Spanish rose."Rebecca smiles and blushes. "Oh, thank you, Sweetheart."

Moments later, Rebecca and Mojo observe the Gang Green Gang leaving the shop. Each of them are wearing white burlap shirts, brown pants, black boots, and sombreros. Ace and Snake are each wearing fake mustaches. "Hey, niccce costumessss, guyssss!" Snake says.

"We thought you guys might be needin' some help, so we got ourselves some disguises, too." Ace notes.

"Jusssst call usssss the Gang Verde." Snake says half jokingly.

"Thank you very much for helping us," Rebecca says. "This is very kind."

"We will certainly have those crooks caught, apprehended, and put a halt to in no time." Mojo notes.

"Mmn," Arturo muses with more than a bit of unsureness to his voice. "I certainly hope so."

Rebecca said, "Can I see the map, Arturo?"

Arturo hands her the map, "Si, senorita."

Rebecca says, "We could be able to get their faster by horseback or on donkeys." Mojo spots a stable and goes to see if a horse is available, then he comes across a beautiful black mare. Looking at the name on the stable door, Mojo said, "Esmeralda." The mare shook her flowing black mane and gave a whinny, then Mojo takes Esmeralda out of the stables and mounts her.

Mojo held the reins and said to Rebecca, "Here, ride with me. You'll be riding with me on the horse as I ride and you hold onto my waist." Spotting a mounting block, Rebecca steps up and gets behind Mojo side-saddle as she holds onto his waist.

Ace spots a donkey hitched to a wagon and says, "Okay, we'll take the burro and wagon for the five of us."

"Good idea." the rest of the gang oblige. The five of them quickly embark the wagon and set off down the trail, following Rebecca and Mojo.


	7. Mine Alone

Checking the map, Rebecca notes, "Hmm, according to the map, the mine should just be down this next path, and around the bend." Mojo said, "We should keep an eye out for coyotes or mountain lions. These are notorious predators in the desert, along with some poisonous rattlers."

Billy asked, "Duh, rattlers?"

Ace said, "He means rattlesnakes."

As the group safely made their way down the path, they looked over the canyons to see a large cave. Rebecca looks at the map and says, "This is it. All we need to do is go down this winding path and go towards the entrance." Mojo said, "Yes, but we need to keep a safe distance. Look." Everyone looked to see the thieves from before entering the cave. Upon seeing them, Arturo shudders and shrinks down into the wagon. Concerned, Ace says, "Hey dude, don't be afraid. We all got yer back."

"Duh, yeah," Billy adds. "And Rebecca 'n Mojo are here, too We all look out fer each other."

"Sssso assss long as we sssssstick togethersssss, all will be wellsssss." Snake adds.

Already much less scared, Arturo peeks up out of the wagon. "Oh, muchas gracias, amigos."

Rebecca and Mojo ride up to the cave's entrance and hitch Esmerelda up by the cave's door; shortly thereafter, the gang arrive, disembark the wagon, and hitch the burro up right next to Esmerelda. As everyone makes their way toward the cave they suddenly hear a "Hee haw!" and turn to see Pedro standing in front of them.

"Pedro?" Rebecca says in amazement. She traipses up to the donkey and gently pets his floppy ears. "Did you miss us, little one?" Pedro happily brays in reply. "I think he wants to help us catch the banditos." Arturo notes.

"Well, that would be quite wonderful," Mojo notes. "The more, the merrier!" Pedro brays happily. Seeing Pedro, Esmerelda and the burro hitched up to the wagon happily bray hello. Pedro hurries up to them, upon which the three merrily nuzzle each other. Rebecca gives a small smile. "Oh, the little dear! He's so very good at making friends."

Arturo gently puts a leather lead on Pedro and the group make their way into the cave. Rebecca consults the map. She said, "Okay, we should split up and see if we can catch our crooks."

"Good idea." Everyone then quickly disperses.

Snake leads on, holding a flashlight. "Hmm, nothin' ssssusssspicious around heressss, at leasssst I hopessss not."

The rest of the gang wander about, looking for clues. Just then, Pedro brays, "Hee Haw!"

"What is it, boy?" Arturo inquires. The burro snuffs at the ground where something shiny catches the light.

Arturo traipses over and picks it up. "A piece of silver ore! We must be getting close!"

The smallest Gang Green Gang member quickly hurries up to his friends. "Look, guys, Pedro found a piece of silver ore!"

"Silver or what?" Billy inquires. Ace facepalms in exasperation. "D-don't start _that_ again!"

"Coolssss, we musssst be getting closssse," Snake notes. "it won't be longsssss before we find the treasuresss and catch the crookssss!"

"No, honestly, silver or what?" Billy says. "It can't be silver or nuthin'!" Ace wisely ignores him. "C'mon, guys, let's keep explorin'."

"Sure thing, boss." the others oblige, upon which they set off again.


	8. Dance Like You Know You Can

Meanwhile, Rebecca and Mojo are exploring the cave's dark corridors. Mojo leads the way, holding a flashlight. "What does the map say, Rebecca Sweetie?"

Rebecca said, "Hmm, it's hard to say, Mojo. There's this stain on one spot, probably those goons from before must've spilled their coffee or something like that." Mojo said, "Really? Can I see that for a minute?" Rebecca hands Mojo the map as he carefully inspects it. Mojo said, "Well, you're right about the stain. It's probably blocking the direction of some other place that needs to be explored. Or maybe the good reason would be that the stain is covering a dangerous obstacle we may encounter."

The two froze as they heard soft screeches and squeaks. Rebecca whispered, "Bats?" Mojo nodded, "I guess so. Just stick with me, don't wander off and get lost, don't step into any guano, and keep both eyes open."

"Good idea." Rebecca obliges as the two press on.

As Rebecca and Mojo traipse further into the cave, Rebecca suddenly hears a voice singing low, "_Whatever Dagmar wants, Dagmar gets, And little man, little Dagmar wants you._.." Rebecca gasps, "It's her! Dagmar's here, which must mean the crooks are nearby!"

Mojo and Rebecca ducked down to see Dagmar with her goons as they're digging. Harry is holding a box of some sort as it has a bunch of dynamite sticks attached. As the group was digging, some of the dust got into Mojo and Rebecca's noses. Rebecca managed to hold back a sneeze, but Mojo was trying hard not to let out a big one.

Mojo panted and huffed, "Ah...eh-eh-eh-ah..." Rebecca quickly covered Mojo's nose and mouth fast to stop him from sneezing loudly, then Mojo sighed in relief and whispered, "Thanks."

Rebecca and Mojo crouch down behind a high rock façade and watch the crooks going on. "_Make up your mind to have no regrets, Recline yourself, resign yourself, you're through_.." Dagmar sings on. Marie gives her an indignant look. "Would you stop singing already? It's making it really hard to concentrate!"

"Oh, lo siento, Marie." Dagmar replies as the three dig on.

"Heh heh," Harry snickers nastily. "Once we blast the mine open, we'll all be filthy rich! And ain't no one gonna stop us!" Rebecca and Mojo exchange concerned looks.

Rebecca whispered, "This is bad news! If they blow up the mine, we're all gonna be dead!"

Mojo said, "I know, Rebecca. But we've got to stop those fiends before it is too late, which is to say we must prevent, stall, and put an end to what they're going to do. I guess it's time for the distraction. I hope this works." He brings up his guitar that he has slinging over his shoulder, then begins playing.

Harry, Marie, and Dagmar stopped what they were doing as they heard guitar music. Dagmar said, "What is that?" Harry waved his flashlight around and saw nothing, then he said, "I dunno, but I heard the folks here say that the old mines here are haunted." Rebecca and Mojo exchanged smirks, then Rebecca begins to click her castanets slowly to a beat. Mojo begins merrily playing the dance song from the Mask of Zorro, upon which Rebecca breaks into a samba, swiftly waving her arms and tapping her feet. The crooks stand and watch, entranced. "Say, she's pretty good." Harry observes.

"She's even better than you, Dagmar." says Marie.

A sour look crosses Dagmar's face. "Such nonsense! No one is a better dancer than Dagmar!"

While this is happening, the Gang Green Gang are passing by on the other side of the cave. They stop short when they hear the music playing and observe the goings-on. "Say, guys," Ace whispers. "Ain't dat Becca 'n Mojo?"

"Yeah," Snake whispers in reply. "And theysssss got the crooksssss disssstracted!"

Looking down, Ace observes the shovels and dynamite at the crooks feet and gives a small gasp. "Ohmigosh, they're gonna try ta blow da mine up!"

"We gotsssss ta ssssstop 'em!" Snake replies. "But howssss?"

Looking at the shovels and box, Arturo's mind races. Arturo says, "We need to disable it and chuck it out fast!"

Rebecca danced around as she tapped her shoes to the beat, then she held the hem of her skirt and does four pirouettes. After doing the fourth one, she gave a few stomps and clicked the castanets. For the big finish, she raised one arm over her head and called out, "Ole!"

Grubber crawls towards where Mojo and Rebecca are without the crooks noticing, while Rebecca gave a few curtsies as the crooks applauded. Dagmar, however, doesn't clap and looks at Rebecca with a frosty glare. Once Grubber made it to Mojo, he whispers (or quietly razzes) to Mojo. Grubber takes the guitar and begins to play another tune, then Mojo steps out and holds Rebecca's hands as he leads her into a tango.

The tempo of the song became faster as Mojo and Rebecca cha-cha, then they go into a flamenco dance with every stomp, click, and spin. Grubber begins merrily playing the cat dance song from Puss in Boots; Mojo twirls, then catches Rebecca, then they begin tapping back and forth and moving around each other. Harry and Marie ooh and ahh at this, but Dagmar continues to scowl. "They think they can dance better than Dagmar? No one shows up Dagmar!"

While the crooks aren't looking, Arturo silently slinks on all fours down toward where the crooks are, with Pedro following closely behind. Secretly, Arturo is still feeling a little scared, but his desire to save his friends far outweighs this emotion. Upon approaching the box, Arturo removes a small pair of scissors from his pocket and quickly cuts the fuse, putting it out in a heartbeat. "That takes care of that." Pedro then reaches over and snatches up the crooks' shovels; Arturo gently pats him on the head. "Good work, Pedro."


	9. The Battle is On!

For the big finish, Mojo spins Rebecca three times and holds her as he has Rebecca's left leg around his waist. Rebecca slings one arm around Mojo's neck and leans back in a graceful fashion. While this is happening, Mojo leaned in close to kiss Rebecca. Harry and Marie applauded for them, then Dagmar turns away with a scoff and gasps when she spots Arturo. "It's that little green twerp!" Dagmar growls. Upon hearing this Harry and Marie whip around to see the smallest Gang Green Gang member. "So, it's you again!" Harry sneers. "Well, we're going to put a stop to you once and for all!" Arturo feels the ice running down his spine as he freezes in fear.

Rebecca Mojo, and Grubber exchange concerned looks; suddenly an idea hits them. "Say, I wouldn't mess with him if I were you," Rebecca says seriously. "Why, don't you know who he is?"

"No..." Dagmar doesn't quite understand.

"Why, he's Zorrito, one of the greatest fighters in all Mexico!" Rebecca replies.

Hearing this, Arturo's face quickly lights up; he then strikes a fighting pose and begins throwing punches into the air. "Si! I es, uhm, a world-champion kickboxer! Yeah, that's it. I dare you banditos to go one on one with me!"

Harry and the others laugh derisively. "Well, well, well. A world-champion kickboxer, huh?" Harry sneers as he leans down to Arturo's level. "Well, let's just see what kind of moves you got, Zorrito. I dare you to hit me right square in my nosey-posey." While he isn't looking, Grubber sneaks down, ducks behind a rock, and sucker punches Harry in the nose, knocking him flat. "Ow!" Harry exclaims as he slowly picks himself up. "Who did that?!" He looks over at Arturo. "Gosh, could he have actually..." He then quickly dismisses this notion. "No, it's not possible. He's only a fraction of my size!"

Mojo sprung down with some flips, then lands on his feet. With a flourish of his cape, Mojo grabs Dagmar and pins her arms behind her back. Dagmar shouted, "Hey, let go of me! Who do you think you are?!"

Mojo said in a low voice, "Your worst nightmare, Dagmar."

Dagmar struggled and said, "I'm not scared of you! Let me go, you Zorro knockoff!" Mojo smirks as Dagmar struggles in his grip and says, "Ha-ha, I laugh at your futile struggle! I make the sound of pleasure at your short-coming! I do this because I am bad, I am evil, I am MOJO JOJO! BWAH-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

Mojo turns his head towards Rebecca and gives her a wink, which made her smile and give the hi sign. Rebecca jumps down and tackles Marie, who shrieked in alarm and whimpered, "Don't hurt me! I'm not into violence!"

Rebecca said, "You should've quit while you're ahead." With that, Rebecca held a rock and hits Marie on the head to knock her out unconscious. As Mojo slowly lets Dagmar go, Rebecca then karate chops her, toppling her to the ground. "Take that!"

As Harry slowly picks himself up, he begins walking toward Arturo again. "All right, you little twerp, I don't know what you did back there or even _how_ you did it, but I'd like to see you try it twice!" From his hiding place, Pedro quickly kicks Harry in the pants, toppling him to the ground again. "Wh-wh-what? Wh-wh-who?! Wh-that's not even possible!" Arturo holds up a rock about the size of his head and says, "Not probable." He drops the rock on Harry's stomach to make him wheeze, but Dagmar comes to quick and snarls, "That's it! I've had it up to here!" You're dead, shorty! You, the Zorro knockoff, and the dancer!" She ran to charge at Arturo, but Mojo tackles her and wrestles her to the ground.

Grubber holds the guitar and was about to hit Dagmar, but she and Mojo were still rolling around on the ground. Grubber hits Mojo's back with the guitar, which made Mojo groan, "AAAAUUUHAAGH! My back!" Dagmar punches Mojo off herself and advances on Grubber, then grabs him by the neck.

Everyone heard weird fart noises as Rebecca looked to see Snake running with Ace and Billy. Rebecca dusts Mojo and helps him up asking, "Mojo, are you alright?" Mojo nods, "Remind me to strangle that hunchback until his face turns blue." Snake, Ace, and Billy tackled Dagmar as they held her in place, which made her groan, "It took me five months of planning to rob this mine and I'd be filthy rich! Tu pendejos!"

"Well, your time is up, lady," Rebecca says triumphantly. "Now it's jail time for you and your goons!"

Arturo removes his cell phone from his pocket and quickly dials the police department; within moments the police arrive and haul the very worse-for-wear villains into a squad car. "Drats," Dagmar glowers. "We almost had a fortune. And we would have gotten away with it, too, if it hadn't been for those muy malo meddlers!"

"Watch out for that little one in particular," Harry exclaims. "He es muy, muy mucho loco!" Upon hearing this, Arturo jokingly flexes his muscles and says, "Those banditos picked a bad day to mess with Zorrito!" He punctuates his sentence with a laugh.


	10. Homecoming Heroes

After the police have left, the group happily shakes hands with each other. "Yay, we got 'em!"

"And we all did itssss togetherssss!" Snake notes.

Arturo turns to his friends. "I would like to thank you all for helping me out back there. You es muy, muy good amigos!"

"You're quite welcome, little friend," Rebecca replies, giving Arturo a gentle hug. "We'll always have your back." Arturo gives a small contented smile.

Just then, the group hears a "Hee-Haw!" and whip around to see Pedro nosing around what appears to be an ordinary pile of loose rocks. "What is it, boy?" Arturo inquires as he hurries up to the donkey. Pedro motions toward the pile with his hoof, upon which Arturo begins digging away at it with his bare hands until he uncovers something shiny. "The treasure!" he gasps. "They never found it!"

Upon hearing such, the group hurries over and looks at Arturo's find in astonishment. "Wow," Mojo remarks. "It's a cache of silver ore!"

"Silver ore what?' Billy replies.

"Don't _start_ wit' dat again!" Ace replies irritably.

Rebecca said, "This stuff's worth a fortune!" Mojo smiled as he held some silver, "Just good enough to pay off some of the bills and the mortgage of my observatory. Heck, this would be perfect for jewelry and other items used out of silver!" The group picked all of the silver and placed them into sacks, then they lugged the sacks towards the wagon and got onto the wagon with the burro.

Arturo got on Pedro's back with Grubber, while Mojo and Rebecca mounted on Esmeralda. The black mare whinnied as she reared up and kicked her legs triumphantly, then she goes into a full gallop back towards the town. Rebecca still held onto Mojo's waist and said, "You were pretty daring and heroic back there. I thought you were about to grab a sword out of nowhere and carve the letter M onto Dagmar's clothes."

Mojo chuckled, "I was thinking the same thing, too."

As they enter the town square, the group find their friends, the puppies and Mayor Sophia gathered together. "Becca! Mojo! Guys!" the girls cry happily. "Oh, how wonderful to see you all again!" the professor exclaims joyously.

"Why, it's quite wonderful to see all of you again, too." Rebecca replies happily. As Mojo brings Esmerelda to a halt, the puppies scramble into their owners' arms, yipping merrily and licking their faces. Rebecca laughs, "Oh, we're so happy to see you, too, babies! We missed you so."

As Arturo and Grubber slowly climb down from Pedro's back, the puppies quickly spy the burro and begin excitedly barking. "Foxy, Roxi," Arturo says. "We would like you to meet our new amigo, Pedro!" The puppies then quickly scramble up to Pedro and begin excitedly licking his face; Pedro gives a happy bray and begins gently nuzzling them. Rebecca gives a happy sigh. "What darlings they are!"

"Quite indeed." Mojo agrees.

Noticing the disguises the group is wearing, a curious Deanna inquires, "Say, where have you guys been?" Rebecca said as she dusted the dust off her dress, "Well, it's a pretty long story."

"You see," Mojo begins. "After we had eaten, Arturo found a treasure map which had been dropped by the silver thieves earlier outside. In order to follow them undetected, Rebecca, the Gang Green Gang and I donned disguises; we then rented a horse and a wagon, respectively, and followed, pursued and chased after them."

"We were met by Pedro at the mine's door," Rebecca elaborates. "Then the eight of us went inside and quickly found the crooks. Harry was planning to blast the mine open!" The girls gasp in shock; the puppies whimper with concern. "Don't worry, little ones," Rebecca says consolingly. Mojo and I were able to quickly distract them, with a little help from Grubber, too."

"Arturo was able to sneak in and defuse the dynamite, but the crooks quickly ambushed him," Mojo elaborates. "So Grubber and Pedro hid out of sight and socked it to the crooks, causing them to think that Arturo was the perpetrator of such actions. The rest of us then clobbered, pummeled, and socked it to the baddies until the police arrived."

"Oh my!" April exclaims.

"After the police had left," Arturo notes. "Pedro began sniffing at a pile of rocks; I dug under them and found a mucho grande cache of silver ore!"

"But silver or what?" Billy inquires. "See, it can't jus' be silver or nuthin'!" The rest of the gang groan audibly.

Mayor Sophia smiles. "Well congratulations on catching those banditos. Our police have been after them for years!"

Rebecca said, "We were glad to help out."

Mojo said as he placed an arm around Rebecca's shoulder, "Yes, for duty and humanity." Snake walked around as everyone stared at him weird. He said, "What? What'sss funny?" April giggled, "You still have those shoes on. I bet you could make a tune out of those!" Snake's face lit up and he said, "Yeah? Watch thisss!" Snake steps to 'The Mexican Hat Dance' as the shoes let out fart noises, which made everyone laugh. Roxi and Foxy barked along to the tune as they stood on their hind legs and danced around with their paws in the air. Pedro then happily joins in, braying along with the tune and tapping his hooves on the ground. "Mmn," Rebecca muses as she watches Pedro dance. "He's very sweet, and it was wonderful to meet him, but we'll need to find his owners soon."

Just then, the group hears a voice happily crying, "Pedro Mio!" upon which they whip around to see an elderly couple hurrying up to the burro. Pedro ran towards the couple and gave a happy bray, "Hee-haw!" Mojo said, "At least he's happy with his owners." The elderly couple came towards them and spoke in Spanish, which made Arturo translate, "Thank you very much for finding our little Pedro. He is like a son to us and we care for him as if he was our own."

Rebecca smiled at them, "De nada."

The couple gently cuddle the donkey. "Oh Pedro, we missed you so muy mucho! We were so worried about you!" the lady says happily. The man turns to the group. "Muchas gracias for finding our little Pedro."

"You're quite welcome, folks," Rebecca replies. "He's very sweet."

Arturo walks up to the donkey and gently pets his bristly mane. "Adios, little amigo. It was muy wonderful to meet you. Thank you for everything." Pedro gives a happy bray and gently licks Arturo's face, causing him to laugh.

"Well, we don't mean to be rude, but we must be going now. Adios, amigos!" the couple calls as the three of them begin to leave. As she watches them go, Rebecca gives a small contented sigh. "What nice people. What a nice donkey."

"Indeed." Mojo replies. Suddenly getting a wistful look in his eye, Mojo then says, "Say, would everyone like to go back to the café for a taco dinner?"

"Sure!" "Ooh, that would be lovely!" everyone happily obliges.


	11. Life is Muy Mucho Bueno

After getting dressed up back at the hotel, everyone heads back to the café for dinner. Rebecca looks at the menu and the waiter says, "Hola, senorita and senor. Mi amo Raul. Care to have something to drink?" Rebecca said, "A lemon-lime soda, please." Mojo said, "I'll have a raspberry iced tea, por favor." Raul wrote the drinks down and said, "Okay, I'll have those up and give you two time to order." Ace ordered himself an orange soda and Deanna ordered the same thing, while Snake ordered a kiwi-watermelon soda and April ordered a grape soda.

Arturo Billy, and Grubber each order cherry colas, and the professor and the girls each order root beers. Raul leaves for a bit, then returns with the drinks, upon which everyone orders the fancy taco platters to share. After Raul returns with the food, everyone happily eats it. "Mmm, this is delicious!" Rebecca happily says through bites. "Quite indeed." Mojo agrees. The puppies sit on the floor nearby, happily eating spicy beef from their dishes.

As everyone enjoys their food, a band plays a cheerful song on the stage across the room:

_Finally the time has come,  
Let's just dance in the sun,  
Everybody grab someone,  
And let the rhythm make us one,_

_It's a celebration,_  
_Every time we get together,_  
_All people in every nation_  
_Put your manos in the air,_  
_Venimos a vacilar,_  
_Venimos a disfrutar,_  
_Vamos todos a gozar,_  
_Vamos todos a cantar,_

_La Vida Buena_  
_Buena Vida e,_  
_Everyone across the world,_  
_Every woman, boy, and girl,_  
_La Vida Buena,_  
_Buena Vida e,_  
_Vamos todos a bailar,_  
_Sonrreir y celebrar,_

Mojo turns to Rebecca with a wistful look in his eyes. "Would you like to dance, my sweet?" Rebecca smiles and blushes. "Yes, please, Sweetie." The two of them then stroll out onto the dancefloor, holding hands. Ace then turns to Deanna. "Care to dance, my dear?" Deanna gently takes his hand. "Yes, please, Darling." Snake then gently takes April's hand. "Would you like to dancccce, Sssssssweetie Pie?" April smiles. "Yes, please, Honey." The two couples then join Rebecca and Mojo on the dance floor.

The puppies watched their masters dancing together with dreamy looks on their little eyes. Bubbles and Blossom held the puppies as they watched everyone dancing. Bubbles sighs, "The feeling is muy mutual."

_Negativity is gone,_  
_And I'm feeling so good_  
_'Cause we, cause we found love,_  
_Like life has just begun,_  
_Enjoy the laughter and fun,_

_It's a celebration,_  
_Every time we get together,_  
_All people in every nation_  
_Put your manos in the air,_  
_Venimos a vacilar,_  
_Venimos a disfrutar,_  
_Vamos todos a gozar,_  
_Vamos todos a cantar,_

_La Vida Buena_  
_Buena Vida e,_  
_Everyone across the world,_  
_Every woman, boy, and girl,_  
_La Vida Buena,_  
_Buena Vida e,_  
_Vamos todos a bailar,_  
_Sonrreir y celebrar,_

Mojo and Rebecca do a Samba dance, circling around each other, waving their hands from side to side, while Ace and Deanna do a boogie-woogie dance, moving back and forth, and Snake and April move from side to side, swaying their arms up and down.

_La mano pa' arriba,  
Todo el mundo para abajo,  
Da una vueltesita,  
Que siga este canto,  
La mano pa' arriba,  
Todo el mundo para abajo,  
Da una vueltesita,  
Que siga este canto,_

_La Vida Buena_  
_Buena Vida e,_  
_Everyone across the world,_  
_Every woman, boy, and girl,_  
_La Vida Buena,_  
_Buena Vida e,_  
_Vamos todos a bailar,_  
_Sonrreir y celebrar,_

_La Vida Buena_  
_Buena Vida e,_  
_Everyone across the world,_  
_Every woman, boy, and girl,_  
_La Vida Buena,_  
_Buena Vida e,_  
_Vamos todos a bailar,_  
_Sonrreir y celebrar!_

As the song ends, everyone cheers and applaud; the puppies hop up and down, barking excitedly and wagging their tails. The couples share hugs and kisses; Arturo claps and cheers, "Bueno! Muy excellente! You guys are really great!"

As the group traipse over to Arturo's table, he turns slowly to them and says, "I just wanted to thank you all once again for helping me back there. You es muy mucho good amigos." Rebecca smiles and gently scruffs Arturo's hair. "You're quite welcome. You're a very good friend yourself...Zorrito!"

**THE END.**

Voice Cast

Rebecca Utonium-Jennifer Love-Hewitt  
Mojo Jojo-Roger L. Jackson  
Deanna Makatsch-Mila Kunis  
April Franklin-Mandy Moore  
Professor Utonium/Announcer/Newscaster-Tom Kane  
Ace/Big Billy/Grubber/Senor Antonio-Jeff Glen Bennett  
Little Arturo/Commercial Burros-Jeffrey Garcia  
Snake/Narrator/Commercial Burros/Conductor-Tom Kenny  
Raul-Bruno Campos  
Blossom/Regina-Cathy Cavadini  
Bubbles/Foxy-Tara Strong  
Buttercup/Esmerelda-E.G. Daily  
Dagmar-April Winchell

Marie/Pedro's Owner-Tress MacNeille  
Roxi-Jessie Flower  
Mayor Sophia/Jewelry Seller-Melanie Chartoff

Harry/Pedro's Owner-Charlie Adler

Pedro/Burro with Cart-Frank Welker


End file.
